Hajime Tsukasa
'Hajime Tsukasa '(司 一 Tsukasa Hajime) was the commander of the anti-magic organization Blanche's Japanese branch and served as the primary antagonist of The Irregular at Magic High School's first arc. He is the older step-brother of Kinoe Tsukasa. Description Appearance Hajime is a tall, thin young man of great contrast to his younger brother, Kinoe. He has wavy grey hair and amber eyes covered by a pair of large glasses, though one of his eyes is covered by his fringe due to being the activation point for Evil-Eye. As one of the leaders of Blanche, Hajime wears a long white coat, a red scar, a pair of matching white paints and loafers. He also wears an Antinite ring on his right middle finger that allows him to cancel magic attacks. Personality Hajime, for most of the arc, presented himself as an arrogant and untouchable force that preferred to let his underlings do his work for him, until his best agents were recaptured after the incident during the library break-in. Upon being confronted by Tatsuya and Miyuki and realizing that his Evil-Eye ability could be rewritten into uselessness, Hajime quickly lost confidence and left his men for dead all the while attempting to escape for himself. The Irregular at Magic High School The Enrollment Arc Prior to the beginning of the story, the organization known as Blanche was an infamous extremist group based on the idea of securing rights for the people born without magical abilities who looked to dismantle the oppressive system. While the members of the group see themselves as mere activists, they were classified as terrorist and significant threat by the Japanese Department of Safety. Hajime is the main antagonist of the enrollment arc, becoming interested in Tatsuya Shiba's ability to cancel other magicians' spells without resorting to the use of Antinite, a military-grade shield against magic attacks. He brainwashes and orders his younger brother Kinoe to ambush Tatsuya in order to test the depth and effects of his cancellation ability. During a routine debate between the Alliance, auxiliary and non-magical students at First High School, and the Student Council, a smoke grenade signals an attack by the terrorist group on the nearby library. Hajime commands a few of his agents to send him the classified research information kept in the browsing room but is thwarted as the students rally together and manage to break his henchmen out of control. Kinoe attempts to contact Hajime to warn him of the mission's failure but he too is captured before the message finds Hajime. Tatsuya and his sister arrive at Blanche's factory headquarters and navigate the halls to find Hajime himself, surrounded by several of his guards. He attempts to use Evil-Eye to hypnotize Tatsuya into killing his sister and joining the organization before Tatusya reveals that he rewrote the cast to make it ineffective, a move that scares Hajime enough to send him running. Tatsuya and Miyuki give him chase until they reach the back room, where Hajime and his men have each equipped the Antinite rings. Tatsuya uses his decomposition ability to render them useless before a sword breaks through the wall, catching Hajime off guard. At that moment, Takeaki Kirihara bursts through the wall with his sword. After Tatsuya explains Hajime's identity, Takeaki recognizes him as the one who hypnotized Sayaka Mibu and slices off his arm in revenge, ending Hajime's time in Blanche. Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper